


I am my Brothers keeper...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: It is never one sided to care for someone, at least not between the Winchester Brothers…





	I am my Brothers keeper...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short interaction of care and adoration.
> 
> No beta and no native but hope you enjoy it. ^^)

I am my Brothers keeper... SPN FF

Dean hit, and he hit hard.  
Over and over, the Hunter punched the Asshole’s face, his boxing not refined or elegant, not trained in some fancy ring, it was raw, pure, learned on the road and in battle, owned by surviving attacks.  
He was sweating, heavily breathing and grunting in rage as he was smashing the douches face, thundering it into an unrecognizable mass, not even blinking at it…

“…de…an…, sto..p..”

But the older Hunter doesn’t…

# ***

“Is he fine…?” Castiel questions, supporting the younger Human as they finally made it back to the bunker, slowly walking down the metal stairs.

The drive had been tense, heavy in some way, and absolutely silent.  
With worry the Angel had watched Dean ‘cleaning’ his bloody hands, preparing the Corpses to burn them to clear off their tracks.  
The green eyes had burned fiercely, lost in some distance not really with them in reality then.

Both men watch as Dean disappears into the dark hallway the moment they are back.

And even though Sam is still exhausted, and wobbly, no matter the Angels healing, it is obvious that he wants to follow, wants to join his sibling in his current pain.

“I take care…, he will be.” The younger Hunter promises, slightly patting their Friend and allies back before he, just a bit crooked, moves on.

The blue eyed Angel sighs, he is doing that often lately, as he takes the left bags to take care of his Hunters Tools.  
He already knows the routine that will work out from here on…

# ***

“Dean…?”  
Sam leans on the doorframe, his Brothers room isn’t closed, the door open, just slightly, but enough to count as an invite.

“I fucked up.” The deep voice mentions from within, it sounds lost and frustrated and Sam gets it, he does.

Things had gone to shit, spiralling down from bad to worse over the last months since they had learned about their ‘unimportance’, their roles in this world’s scheme. 

They are both edgy, both close to breaking, but this isn’t the time, not now, not yet.  
Sam slowly opens the door wider, stepping in to a ‘sanctum’ that had become theirs by now, sometimes at least.

\----------

Dean sits on his bed, he isn’t moving, his head supported with one hand.  
His Brother looks tired, exhausted,…he looks old like this, Sam thinks, not meaning his age though.

Dean is still covered in spats of blood, his clothing still showing traces of their last fight…, and he is already urging to move again.

Sam can tell, he sees the shoe tapping, sees the twitching fingers, some of them bruised and bloody, some of them probably broken…  
He can tell by Dean’s tense posture, and the slight shiver all over/around.

“You got me out there…” Sam states, slowly getting closer, watching his Brother shift in his restlessness.  
“You saved me…” He adds, reaching out for his Sibling, slowly, carefully and prepared.  
Prepared for Dean to jump, prepared for Dean to run, and prepared for Dean to fight.

But the older Hunter doesn’t.  
This time he stands it, allows the soft touch on his forearm.

“You’ve got me…” Sam moves on, his hand gently closing around Dean’s wrist. He feels the shaking, takes it on, is sharing it this way.

“You did good…”  
The praise is subdued, will not be believed anyway, and still needs to be said.  
Sam does, taking Deans hand, kissing the bruised knuckles… 

“You’ve got me…” He states again, leaning over to reach for that small pack always next to the bed.

“…but, i’ve got you too…!” Sam insists as he picks out the needed medic tools…

End…

**Author's Note:**

> Not that much of a believer, but this saying kind of was the inspiration for this Story, as well as the Show's Version of the Caine and Able Motive. ^^P
> 
> brother's keeper, Am I my.   
A saying from the Bible's story of Cain and Abel. After Cain had murdered his brother Abel, God asked him where his brother was.


End file.
